


Hypnagogic

by majesticartax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Frottage, High School Student Eren Yeager, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Go back to sleep</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnagogic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tell_tale_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_tale_heart/gifts).



> This one shot is dedicated to my most precious and best friend in the entire world, fellow writer and Levi x Eren shipper extraordinaire: tell_tale_heart. 
> 
> If you like my shit then go read her shit. It's better shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is a one shot from my Free! story: An Experiment. I lost control of myself and threw in characters from other fandoms, so HERE. HERE IS SOME SMUT. I ATONE WITH WILD SEX. 
> 
> Celebrate the birth of Jesus with some goddamn smut. The way he would have wanted it.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS, TELL_TALE!! I love you ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Arg, fuck…” Eren mumbles as he kicks himself awake.

He’d been having a lot of those falling dreams lately, and this wasn’t the first time he could have _sworn_ he heard someone call his name as he slept, but Mikasa was staying at Annie’s that night and his parents had left for god knows where after the holiday festivities had concluded.

 _What’s that called again?_ He thought as his heart rate slowed, _Hypo…no, hypn…hypna-something hallucination…hypna-geriatric? No that’s retarded._

He had just learned about parasomnias in his AP psych class before Christmas break…so now it was going to bother him.

The high school student props himself up on his elbows and blinks into the darkness. He turns unseeing towards his nightstand to reach for his phone with sleep-addled fingers when he hears,

“ _Eren._ ”

Okay. _That_ was definitely not a hallucination.

“Wha—MMPH!”

A hand claps over his mouth and presses him back into the pillow.  His own hands fly to his mouth reflexively to pry the offending appendages from his face as adrenaline floods his system, hot and urgent in his veins. A body straddles his waist, trapping him beneath his tangled sheets as he begins to thrash and claw at the hand that is starting to obstruct his breathing.

His panicked brain curses his bedding as the intruder crushes both his hands in a solid, one-handed grip and yanks them roughly above his head, pinning them to the mattress. His brain barely has time to register that the hand had left his mouth before he feels strong fingers wrap around his throat.

“FUCK—STO—“

“ _Shhh…_ ” The intruder hushes hotly into Eren’s ear as he swallows hard under the crushing palm. The man presses his forehead into the student’s temple, increasing the pressure at his throat and eliminating the possibility of screaming—of breathing.

Struggling to both breathe and move his arms, the male feels lips curl into a smile at the shell of his ear.

He shivers.

His thoughts are rapidly muddling from the lack of oxygen, and a cold sweat breaks on his skin as he instinctively tries to flail his head from side to side, his mouth dropping open to gasp ineffectively.

The man is crushing his voice within his throat as Eren twists his hips beneath the body that was effortlessly holding him in place. _I’m going to die. He’s going to kill me. He’s too strong. He’s going to kill me._

His arms jerk weakly in one final, feeble attempt to free himself as the man nips at his ear, breathing out a laugh and whispering before Eren descends into unconsciousness:

“ _Go back to sleep._ ”

 ---

“GAH!” Eren gasps.

His heart thrums heavily as his shirtless chest heaves in panicked huffs; eyes wild and straining to draw an image from the oppressive darkness in his bedroom.

His eyes begin to adjust the instant he realizes that his hands are bound to the headboard, and a figure is perched at the end of his now-blanketless bed.

“I thought you would have put up a little more of a fight.” The man purrs as he stands, lighting a cigarette; the flame illuminates his features momentarily as his darkened eyes watch Eren tug uselessly against the ropes.

"I'm almost a little disappointed.”

“Wh-what do you want?” Eren rasps, his throat sore.

The man cocks his head as he takes a drag from the cigarette, calmly breathing out steadily before stepping closer to the male on the bed.

Silence.

Eren licks his lips. “Please.” he whispers, his heart racing, “Just tell me what it is you want.”

Silence.

The man stands motionless, save for a flicker of a smirk, smoking and gazing down at his prisoner. He inhales deeply before slowly crossing the room to the window. He slides it open and flicks the cigarette into the December night, allowing the light chill of winter to slither its way into the warm bedroom. The tendrils of frosty air graze Eren’s damp, flushed skin as he lies restrained and helpless on the bed.

Eren trembles as the man turns and approaches his vulnerable body, his smirk visible as Eren’s eyes adjust fully to the dark.

The man stills next to Eren’s head, “The window’s open,” he says as he reaches out to smooth Eren’s hair from his forehead. “Call for help if you want to.”

“Tch—“ Eren jerks his head away from the gesture. “Fuck you.”

The man arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Seems like you figured it out.”

“Figured what out.” Eren spits, straining against his bindings.

In one graceful movement, the man is again on top of Eren; knees press into the mattress on both sides of slender, quivering hips, and his hands plant firmly beside the male’s face. He lowers his head slowly, brushing his nose down the side of Eren’s smooth cheek.

He breathes softly, "W _hat I want, Eren._ ”

Eren freezes.

His tongue pushes hard against his front teeth as he swallows; his mouth is dry and he begins to pant through parted lips while the man’s warmth blankets his body, hovering inches from his bare chest—his pajama pants have fallen loose and low on his hips from pointless struggling.

He presses his back into the mattress and rolls his head to the side to escape the feeling of heated breath on his neck.

But he knows he can’t.

A warm tongue draws a line from his collar bone to the hollow behind Eren’s ear; he pauses to lightly tease and suckle the spot gently—a low laugh escapes his scorching lips as the young male’s breath hitches.

Fingers ghost softly across the sensitive skin at the side of his ribcage, and Eren squeezes his eyes shut as his skin prickles and he shudders at the fiery touch.

The man withdraws, sitting up and settling onto Eren’s hips as his fingers trace delicately over his heaving chest, up and up to his neck, turning his hand over to brush the backs of his fingers past Eren’s jaw and grazing his knuckles gently across a full bottom lip.

“Ah—“ Eren whines, “P-please…don’t…”

“Don’t?” The man lilts. “But Eren.” He rolls his hips forward pointedly, lowering himself once more to murmur into the boy’s ear,

“ _You’re hard._ ”

“Ngh—hah!“  Eren hisses as man rolls his hips again, teasing. “Th-that—that’s not—mm!”

His protest is lost as the man crushes his mouth to his in an urgent kiss, his jaw is gripped harshly as lips are parted with a smooth tongue, claiming him with a needy moan as he moves his hips over the swollen flesh beneath him.

Eren’s mind is hazy as he drops his jaw unthinkingly to allow the man to lap and swirl his tongue inside his mouth, tearing an unbidden groan from his throat.

Long fingers release Eren’s jaw in favor of gripping his hair, pulling his head back forcefully and separating their mouths.

“Fwah—hah!”  Eren gasps as the intruder tugs roughly on his hair to expose his throat, attacking the creamy skin with demanding lips and humming in pleasure at the taste.

“Ngh—f-fuck—“ the boy moans as teeth sink into the skin above his jugular. His hips buck up involuntarily to grind against his assailant as he sucks hard, marking the unmarred flesh in a crimson bloom.

Awareness flashes behind Eren’s eyes as they fly wide.

“NO!” He yells, thrashing his head from side to side and straining violently against the ropes, adrenaline preventing him from feeling the bite of the harsh cord against his wrists.

Fingers tighten in his hair and strong thighs press hips firmly into his, halting his struggle. The man places a warm palm flush against the boy’s sternum and shakes his head gently, soft hair fluttering against a damp cheek.

“ _Shh shh…Eren. You’ll hurt yourself._ ”

“What do you think _you’re_ d-doing.”

“Am I hurting you, Eren?” The man sits up again, brows furrowed in concern. “It doesn’t feel that way.” He punctuates his words with an achingly slow drag of his hips.

“Ahh—“ Eren screws his eyes shut at the friction. “You’re going to kill me.” He whispers as the man raises onto his knees, depriving the male of contact.

“Maybe.” He breathes out a laugh as he runs his fingers along the edge of Eren’s waistband. “Depends on what you can…” he lowers his head again to speak into the male’s ear, “ _endure_.”

“Oh god…” He shivers as the man nibbles on his earlobe before sitting back onto his thighs and resting his hands on his hips above the loose pants.

Eren draws his bottom lip between his teeth as the man moves his thumbs in tender circles over his hipbones; he tilts his chin down to peer into his attacker’s face, eyes dark and hungry as they scan the boy’s body.

The man shifts his weight, planting a knee between Eren’s trembling limbs. He lowers his hips and ruts against the boy’s thigh, exhibiting to the male the harness between his own legs as he dips his fingers beneath the loose pants. He leans forward and plants open mouthed kisses to the area below the male’s navel; abs twitch as breath catches in his throat.

“Feel how much I want you, Eren? Can’t you feel it?”

“Ugh—I—I…”

Words escape the male as the man descends on the arousal still caged within the soft fabric. He hums sensually with his lips around the pulsing member, pushing his tongue roughly against the ridge at the underside of the boy’s cock; Eren moans and his hips stutter upwards as he arches his back.

The man suddenly detaches himself from the moaning teen, sitting up on his knees and lifting his black shirt over his solid torso. He pulls it over his head and discards is carelessly onto the floor. Eren’s wide eyes are met with the sight of pale skin cut from marble, a solid chest rising and falling rapidly with desire.

Eren swallows thickly as his eyes descend to the man’s sculpted abdomen that tapers into a flawless V, dipping beneath jeans riding low on his hips. The man drags the backs of his fingers along the inside of Eren’s thigh, removing them just before connecting with his dick to instead grace over the front of his own pants, gripping himself obscenely through the denim.

Green eyes widen as the boy draws in a sharp breath at the way fingers curls around the bulge, his palm pressing hard into the inside of his thigh to palm the rigid flesh.

He runs his thumb up the front of his crotch and flicks the button open as Eren’s heart catches in his throat. The man’s eyes gleam as he finally places his hands back onto the teen’s waistband, sliding it down roughly to free the aching hardness, head flushed pink and slick with pre cum.

“Uhng…” Eren groans as his erection bounces heavily against his stomach, drops of fluid leaving a trail from his skin to his leaking tip that makes the man’s mouth water.

He wrenches the pants off of the male and crawls between spread legs.

He leans over the trembling figure as he drags the pads of his fingers up the underside of his twitching cock, withdrawing when a keening whine tears from Eren’s throat as he arches off the mattress, pulling desperately on his restraints.

“Ahh!—don’t…please…please—“

“Don’t what Eren?”

The male knocks his head back into the pillow when he feels the man’s hot breath on the head of his cock.

“Don’t—“ _lick_ “what?”

“Ugh fu-uck—“ Eren’s mind was tumbling, whirling, a chaotic mess as he gasps at the teasing tongue dragging over his slit. His mouth drops open as piercing eyes meet his, the man’s lips curling into a smile as he dips down and envelops the head of the dripping cock within his heated mouth.

“Fu—GOD!” His cock throbs inside the man’s warmth as he swallows deeply, the head stuffing into his tonsils as he accepts it into his throat. Eren’s knees draw up and hands grip the underside of his thighs as the man bobs his head, dragging hot lips over flushed flesh.

“Ngh—oh fuck…fuck…that’s—oh my god…” Eren pushes his mouth into the side of his arm to shut himself up as the man moans at the feeling of the male in his throat, sending impossible sensations through his shaft that make him feel like he’s going to burst.

He clutches at the ropes as his heels slip wildly on the sheets, hips recklessly thrusting up into the warm tightness at the back of the man’s throat.

The assailant hums once more, sucking hard and detaching with a wet pop.

“Fuck, Eren.” He gasps as saliva runs lewdly down his chin.

Raising his head, the man licks his lips and runs his hand down his torso to his zipper. He slides it down, gaze heavy as he watches the wrecked male writhe on the mattress below him, hair a mess and face painted with a deep flush as tears bead at the corners of his eyes.

“Le—le—let me go…please…”

“Why?” The man breathes, stroking himself through the fabric and raising his chin.

“I—I—w-want—“’

The man drops down onto the teen to press his lips to his racing pulse, “What is it you want?” He murmurs into the damp skin before running his tongue across his Adam’s apple and tilting his hips down, groaning as Eren bucks up hard to meet him.

“Sh—shit! Ngh! Just let me go…god, ple—mmm—“

The male’s pleas are silenced once again with a crushing kiss; Eren instantly parts his lips to allow the man’s tongue to slide over his own as he moans, dropping his jaw further to taste the lips of his captor and arching off the bed to press his own heaving chest against the man’s skin.

The man responds greedily to the sudden eagerness, lapping and biting at the teen’s abused mouth as the strains against the ropes, groaning in frustration.

“Hah—Eren…” The man gasps, pulling back and sliding his hand down the teen’s torso to grip the base of his oozing cock, the other hand reaching into his own pants to draw out the thick mass.

Releasing his aching cock, the man swipes his fingers through the pre cum dribbled onto the teen’s stomach, then swirls his thumb around his own dripping slit to collect more of the hot liquid before leaning forward to encircle Eren’s member with his own, pressing them together in his strong grip.    

“Nghh…” he moans as he pumps them in unison, rocking forward to thrust against his own palm and the teen’s length.

“UGH!” Eren jerks up against the man’s pumping hand and screws his eyes shut in pleasure, his jaw dropping open as he pants heavily.

“Eren…” the man breathes out as pre cum drips over his knuckles, “You’re…ah—god, you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever fucking seen.” He whispers as he admires the moaning mess beneath him.

“Please—hah—don’t…don’t…”

The man places his hand above the young male’s pounding heart and brings his face close as he slows his pumping fist, loosening his tight grip to lightly caress Eren’s rigid cock against his own as the teen chokes out a muffled whine.

“Don’t?” he breathes over bitten lips.

“PLEASE—“ Eren sobs, “Please don’t stop!”

The man’s hands fly to tangle in the boy’s dark hair as he presses their lips together in a fervent, completely out of control kiss that robs Eren of breath as he wrenches hard on the ropes. Mouths slip over each other as fingers twist into brown hair, both moaning as the man drags his weeping tip up the underside of the teen’s cock.

Eren bucks his hips up but is unable to find the friction he so desperately needs. He feeds the man a pained moan as he wraps his legs around his solid waist, pulling him down on top of him. The boy rocks off the bed, moving eagerly against the man who is holding him against his will inside his own bedroom.

The man pulls his mouth from Eren’s and feeds him his fingers, which the male accepts greedily; he laps at the digits with an unbridled desperation, craning his neck to bob his head down further as the man ruts shallowly against his thigh. Eren swirls his tongue within his open mouth as saliva leaks down his chin; he moans as the man dips his fingers toward his throat, prodding, gagging him as he slathers the digits.

Eren’s eyes are closed but he knows the man is watching him, every twist of his tongue is echoed by the thump of the solid cock shoved against the inside of his thigh.

He cracks his watering eyes and peers half-lidded into the eyes of his captor. The man is panting hotly as he stares transfixed at the boy’s mouth around his fingers; his gaze flicks between the wet mouth, lips parted sensually around pale digits and gasping lightly, to the boy’s veiled aquamarine eyes, hazy with lust and a hint of supplication.

The man swallows as he holds Eren’s gaze. He withdraws his fingers, wet and dripping, from the gaping mouth and resists the urge to stuff the soaking fingers against his own tongue to sample the male’s sweet flavor. He instead drags his teeth across the male’s collarbone, lewdly tasting the slick, almond skin before planting fleeting kisses down the quivering torso, stopping when he reaches the base of the teen’s cock.

He buries his nose into the short, dark hairs and appreciates the male’s scent as he grips the shaft, glancing up into his face as he moves to position the hot tip below his mouth. The saliva coated fingers reach down and slip across Eren’s hole as he gives the cock a slow pump.

“AH!” Eren arches off the bed, “N-no. NO! Please let me go—l-let me go! I need—UGH!”

A finger slides slowly all the way in as the teen struggles wildly against the restraints. Soft lips kiss the tip of Eren’s still leaking cock—the man groans at the taste of the salty fluid. He draws up a second finger and hastily plunges it into the tightness, curling the digits and rubbing the slick insides of the male writhing all over the bed. He rubs the hot walls with the pads of his fingers and bobs his head over the male’s aching cock.

“Nnggh—GOD!” Sparks flash white hot within Eren’s eyes as long fingers brush against the most heavenly place inside him. He feels the man work a third finger into his hole as his dick momentarily knocks into the back of his throat, sanity is slipping as the man’s fingers explore the depths of his body and his lips drag painfully slow off his flushed head.

Eren’s head lolls back as the man drags his tongue down his thigh, pumping his fingers smoothly in and out of his tight hole. He gently bites at the flesh at the inside of the boy’s knee, suckling gently as he moans.     

The man swirls his thumb over both the male’s tip and his own as he extracts his fingers. He bends down to accept the throbbing dick into his throat again, intentionally gagging himself to allow saliva to dribble down over the member; gasping, he pulls back and circles his hand around the cock, dragging it up to collect the slick liquid in his hand before slathering his own dick and pumping himself slowly. Leaning forward, he drags his slick tip over Eren’s twitching hole.

“Wait! PLEASE W-WAIT!” Eren cries, “Untie me—you have to, GOD PLEASE!”

“Why, Eren?” The man replies, voice gravelly with desire as he rocks his hips, pushing his head against the boy’s opening. “What’s wrong?”

“I—UGH FUCK!” The teen wails as the man’s tip grinds past his entrance. “I—I NEED TO TOUCH YOU! PLEASE UNTIE ME!”  

 “That’s better.” The man growls as he jerks his hips back.

Eren barely has time to groan at the abrupt action before the glint of a blade flashes above his head and he is free.

The boy launches off the bed as metal clatters to the floor and attacks the man as he rises quickly to his knees, ropes dangling uselessly from thin wrists as Eren throws his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him forward to crash their lips together in a frenzied embrace.

He pushes his tongue into the man’s mouth to taste him properly, dominating the kiss as his hands scrabble rabidly at the man’s back, at his black hair, his powerful arms, anything he can get to sate the burning need to touch the man who had so cruelly tortured him only minutes prior.

But it isn’t enough.

Whining into the man’s mouth, he roughly knocks himself forward to topple them both to the mattress, their heaving chests colliding as the man’s back connects with the sheets and Eren’s thighs part over that flawless abdomen. His nails find purchase on slick shoulders as he moves his assault from the man’s ruddy lips to his neck, rudely dragging his open mouth across the throbbing vein and sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin.

Moaning lowly, the man tilts his head to grant the teen better access to his bitten neck as he clutches at a slim waist, sliding Eren’s swollen cock between their stomachs as the boy moves to suckle at the ridge of a perfect collar bone.

He twists one hand into dark brown hair to pull the boy back to his lips, dropping his jaw and rolling his tongue expertly into the gasping mouth in a way he knows will drive Eren absolutely crazy.

As Eren groans and ruts uncontrolled against the exquisite stomach, tracing pre cum over the ripped muscle, the man’s hands roam urgently down his sweat-soaked back to cup his ass, kneading the plump flesh and thrusting up to drag his shaft through the cleft.

The sensation of the man’s cock slipping over his hole is pushing the boy further into madness; he lifts his head and cries out, only to have fingers stuffed again into his mouth.

He moans wantonly and sucks uninhibited at the digits, sitting up and grabbing the man’s palm with both hands while shoving the fingers further back into the wet heat, into his greedy throat as he rocks his hips back.

The man breathes harshly through parted lips as he reaches down with his other hand to grip the base of his own cock, allowing the wrecked teen to grind his hole over the slippery head.

Eren’s eyes roll back as he gags around the fingers, sloppily running his tongue between the two before drawing three fingers of his own into his mouth.

The man sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth at the sight of the male on top of him, eyes half closed and smoldering as he bobs his head over their messy fingers, saliva running down the man’s wrist.

“Hah—ughh” Eren gasps and moans as he pulls the fingers from his turgid lips; he rocks his hips up and back to allow the man’s pulsing hardness to slide over his tight sack before thumping solidly against his own fine stomach.

He grunts as Eren sensuously licks his lips and hastily yanks the man’s saturated hand to palm his own heavy cock, leading his fingers to curl around the shaft and pump slowly, slicking himself up to his dripping head.

Eren releases the man’s hand as he continues to work himself slowly, smearing the mixture of their fluids down the sides of his hot dick as he bites his lip and watches the male reach behind himself with his own wet fingers.

Groaning at the invasion, the boy rocks back as he crooks his digits inside himself, pumping in once, twice, three times before drawing them out to spread the fluid across his opening.

Eren roughly smacks the man’s hand from his lubed cock in favor of gripping it himself, impatiently angling the hardness, thumping hotly against his fingers, into position below his waiting opening.

He hisses as the man stutters his hips up, nudging against his slick hole as he pushes his upper body off the bed, panting as he drops his chin and licks his lips in anticipation as their eyes meet, desperate and demanding.

“Ahh-AHH—F-uuuck.” A moan tears from Eren’s throat as he impales himself on the thick head, reveling in the ache of the stretch as the man grips his hips eagerly. He wraps his arms around the man’s neck and buries his face in the crook of his shoulder as he grinds himself down slowly, working his tight muscle down over the hot mass, panting into the man’s flesh as he bucks his hips back up, teasing, almost unsheathing the man completely, before slamming himself back down onto the rigid cock as the man thrusts up to meet him.

“OH GOD—AH-AHH!” The teen wails as the man’s restraint dissolves entirely at the feeling of the male clenching around him.

“Mmmff—s-shit..” he thrusts into the glorious heat as Eren writhes hard on top of him, wrapping his legs around his waist and allowing the man to take control of his body, raising and lowering him on his cock at will.  

The sudden violation is too much for Eren, and he claws violently at the strong back as he’s bounced roughly, mouth hanging open and babbling unintelligibly.

He’s dying, he’s splitting apart, he can’t take it, but he wants more—he _needs_ more.

“AUGH—HAHH AHH—Y-YES PLEASE—UGH MORE—M-MORE—“

The man’s dick knocks ruthlessly into the deepest part of him, melting his insides and causing him to scream in pleasure as his mind is wiped clean of all things that are not _him._

“Fuck…mmph...Eren, you feel…ugh…you feel so good. You’re tight—fuck you’re so fucking tight—“

“F-fuck me! God yes please...please fuck me harder, harder PLEASE OH FUCK—GOD—LEVI!”

Levi loses his mind at the call of his name; he lifts the male off of him and roughly shoves him backwards. Eren grunts as he is slammed onto the mattress, but recovers quickly as their lips connect, raw and fierce and wild.

Fleeting moans are swallowed as Levi fills the male again, pumping his tip feverishly into Eren’s hole, massaging his cock inside the muscle in a salacious display.

“Deeper…ugh…please!”

Levi delivers; he plunges into the boy again and again, rocking and sliding him against the dampened sheets as the flat smacking sounds of skin on skin fill the dark room, air humid and thick from their lovemaking. He wraps his fingers around the boy’s calf and lifts his leg to his shoulder, the other snaking down to take hold of his weeping erection as he begins to pound mercilessly, panting and gasping and high off of the image of the insatiable teenager as he sways and rolls his hips in response to his thrusts.  

“Ugh—mmph—Eren, fu-uck. I’m—I’m gonna come.”

“Yess—mmm—mm, fuck, come in me. Please come inside me. PLEASE—UGH FUCK YES” Eren gasps out desperately in a series of cries, “Fuck yes YES—AUGH FASTER!”

Gripping Levi’s wrist as he works the flesh with adept, intoxicating strokes, the male guides his hand to deliver frenzied pumps, pushing the teen further and further to the breaking point; he throws his head back deliriously as his lover rocks into him, pounding him into the mattress and robbing him of the last shred of his stability as he tumbles hysterically into oblivion.

With a guttural sob, white heat spurts from the tip of Eren’s cock, landing in hot ribbons across his torso and dripping obscenely down their joined hands, still pumping Eren through his shuddering climax.

Levi buries himself to the hilt as Eren comes hard and clenches around him, grinding the base of his cock against the twitching hole. The scene before him is too much to bear—the boy’s head lolled back and mouth hanging open, back jerking off the bed as he spills again and again onto his flushed chest.

Time freezes as Levi stills on the brink of euphoria; he savors each sensation of this second, this minute, this fucking lifetime—the sight of the male undone by his own hand, the way tears stream freely from the corners of his eyes, the melodious quality of his voice as his name falls from bitten lips in carnal benediction, the sweet flavor of the male still on his tongue, how his tight walls swallow his cock whole as his fingers clutch with bruising intensity at his hip.

Levi fears above all else the fleetingness of this moment. His blood is ice and fire and pleasure liquefied all at once, and he groans from the pressure around his swollen cock.

When those misty blue-green eyes crack open to meet his own, he finally relinquishes all control; he jerks his hips harshly forward, even though he’s already sheathed entirely, rocking Eren back once more as his leg slides from his shoulder from the force. The man collapses down onto the teen in a messy embrace as he chokes out a ragged cry and comes. Hard.

“Levi—hah ah…nnnggh god!” Eren moans and wraps his arms around shuddering shoulder as the man’s dick beats inside him, flooding his insides with scorching liquid so hot his mind reels in pained ecstasy.

“Mmmpph—fuck Eren—fuck ngh—god” Levi moans as Eren’s muscles clench, milking his cock of its warm seed. He buries his face into the crook of the male’s neck and murmurs against his slick skin as he rides out the final throes of his orgasm.

“I love you…I love you…Eren, I love you.”

“Mmm…” Eren hums against the man’s damp temple.

“I love you too, Levi.”

Levi lifts his head to deliver an affectionate kiss to the male’s lips as the two bask in the afterglow of their passion. Their chests move together as they pant, unconcerned with the sticky mess between them.

For now anyway.

Eren winces as Levi slides out of him and liquid seeps past his opening and spills onto the sheets.

He’ll never tell the man how much he secretly enjoys the feeling of his cum trickling out and down his skin. He thinks of it as evidence, a memento of sorts of their intimacy and aching, uncontrollable desire. Not to mention the thought of Levi filling him up is hot as fuck.

Okay, maybe he’ll tell him eventually. But probably not. Nah, Definitely not.

_I’m gross._

Disentangling himself from his lover, Levi rolls onto his back and runs a hand through his damp hair. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Eren breathes out a short laugh as he props himself up onto his elbows and glances down at his come-soaked chest. “Please.” He says. “Do you ever?”

“Just making sure.”

“So…can I do it to you next time?” Eren asks bashfully, thoughtlessly tracing a finger through the sticky substance on his chest.

“What? Choke me?” Levi chuckles. “Um. No.”

“Oh come ooonn Leviii…” Eren rolls onto his stomach and faces the man with a pout. “Pleeease?”

“Okay, one—“ Levi affectionately pushes the boys face. “You suck at it--”  

Eren bats at the hand and rolls his eyes.

“—don’t give me that look, and two, _you’re_ the fucking weirdo who gets off on that. Not me.”

“Ex _cuse_ me!?” _I’m_ the fucking weirdo!?” He sits up and dangles the rope still hanging from one of his wrists in front of Levi’s face. “If I remember correctly…” He taps his chin in mock contemplation. “You were the one practically on your knees _begging_ to tie me up.”

“Mmhm, true.” He says as he snakes his arm around the boy’s waist and pulls him down on top of him. “But it doesn’t take much for me to get on my knees for you.”

Eren smiles and leans his head up to murmur against the man’s lips. “I’ll make sure to remember that.”

They kiss again, slowly and deeply before they both come to realize that their situation has become less romantic than sticky.

“Mmm…shower.” Levi mumbles against Eren’s neck.

“I know I know. Just…let me enjoy this for a few more seconds.” He boy protests as he rests his head on Levi’s chest. “By the way, Mikasa is going to flip shit if she finds out you were smoking in here.”

“Pretty sure she can’t possibly think any less of me, what with me corrupting her precious brother and everything.”

“Yeah, but _you_ don’t have to deal with her every day, you dirty old man.”

“Okay, pervert.”

“Damn right. Now this _pervert_ going to sleep.” Eren reaches down and yanks his comforter off the floor. “All cummy and gross.” He says, flopping dramatically next to Levi as he cocoons himself into the blanket, wiggling once for good measure.

Levi smirks at the child-like behavior and rolls off the bed. “Well then I’ll just carry you into the bathroom like that.” He wraps his arms around the self-swaddled teenager and picks him up bridal-style as he squeals and thrashes around inside the blanket.

Muffled cries of laughter leak through the fabric as Eren struggles against Levi’s strong arms. “Hey HEY! Put me down! I can’t breathe!”

Levi tosses Eren back onto the bed as his arms and head break free from the comforter, laughing as he unwinds it and kicks it away from his body before settling onto the edge of his bed, grabbing Levi’s wrist and tugging the man towards him.

Eren gazes up lovingly at the rare, beautiful smile that he has come to learn is meant only for him as the last tremor of a giggle slips past his lips. He reaches up to delicately cup the side of the man’s face.

“I love you so much.” The boy whispers.

“I love you too, Eren.”

Eren’s hand slides to the back of the man’s head and pulls him gently to his lips. Their kiss is warm and brief and beautiful, and Eren can’t help but smile at the feeling.

“Shower. Right now.” Levi whispers into his lips.

“Okay.” Eren breathes as soft grey eyes meet his. He entwines the man’s fingers with his own and brings the hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly.

Eren leans back and pulls the man one final step until he is leaning over him on the bed. He slides his arms around Levi’s neck and draws him back down on top of him to capture him in a tight embrace. He nuzzles against the side of the man’s face as strong arms encircle him in return, squeezing him warmly and securely.

Eren sighs contently as he presses his lips to Levi’s temple.

“Levi?”  

“Hm?”

“Happy birthday.”

 

 

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you find an error, please let me know. It helps me grow as a person. 
> 
> If you hate it, let me know. It helps me die a little on the inside.
> 
> Tumblr (I'm still learning like the creepy old woman I am, so there isn't much to look at): majesticartax.tumblr.com


End file.
